Quick & Dirty - One Shots
by Redtini
Summary: Quick and dirty started in a FB group when I didn't have time to write a chapter or start a new story. These were just my musings, one shots, varying in different lengths. Written for fun, and usually something lemony. These will always be more focused on E/B. Always mature in nature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following o/s is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This o/s is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible beta EdwardsFirstKiss!

* * *

 **Quick & Dirty**

 **Quick and dirty started in a FB group when I didn't have time to write a chapter or start a new story. These were just my musings, one shots, varying in different lengths. Written for fun, and usually something lemony. Well, most of the time they are lemons, because I write when the mood finds me. Lol.**

 **Anyhoo, I decided to start posting some new Q &Ds and not so new ones as I take a hiatus from writing full stories. These will always be more focused on E/B. Always mature in nature, and if I need to post warnings I will. **

**Hope you enjoy seeing a fraction of the crazy things that float through my mind. You have been warned.**

 **If you want you can check out the Fb group Redtini Fics. Link is on my profile page.**

* * *

Q&D

1

"Do you want them?"

Edward's eyes rollback as they always do. "How was your day?"

"As it always is. Normal, up until I'm lying here waiting for my movie star lover to make his presence known. I saw the red carpet show."

"It's just acting," he sighs.

"It's starting to get harder separating the actor from the man."

He walks over to the edge of the bed and stands between my butterflied legs. I watch as he stares me down while stroking himself.

"Is it me that makes you hard or them?" I glare into his darkened eyes.

He huffs. Not saying a word as he crawls up on my bed; my legs open as they always do to let him in.

Our eyes lock, his head dips, and his tongue glides up my inner left thigh.

The heat from his mouth causes wetness to grow as he comes closer to where I need him most.

"Is this what you imagine them doing to you?" I ask.

He shakes his head as he blows on my wet lips. Two fingers spread me wide open as he blows harder on my clit.

My hips raise to greet his mouth but he tsk's me while slapping twice on my nub.

My hiss is audible, and he seems pleased with the pain. My hips rise again, receiving two more slaps, harder this time.

His grin turns more sinister as he bares his fangs. Something that I'm only privileged to see.

Edward spreads me wider as the tip of one fang taps my clit.

"Fuck!" I pant for more. "Take it!"

He chuckles darkly. "How kind of you to tell me to take something that's already mine."

His tone tells me that he is obviously pissed off. "You know I get jealous," I stated a bit anxiously.

I could tell that I had pushed too far.

"That doesn't give you the right to question my love and loyalty to you every damn time I have to do a publicity event!" He hisses. "Those are my fans, that is it!"

"Fans who want to fuck what's mine."

His eyes glow red as he grabs hold of my clit with his mouth and bites down.

"Ahh, fuck!"

He sucks on it while holding my legs down. The feeling is intense, too intense, and I am going to spill out everywhere.

"Edward, it's...oh...too, too much..." My upper body tries to turn over but his grip is too strong.

"I'm going to fuck some sense into you, but right now, I'm going to make you come until those 'fans' hear you across town!"

My head flies back as my hands grab on to his hair for the ride.

I know he loves me, but he never lets his true self come out fearing that side of him will hurt me. It's times like these when I am thankful that he can't read my mind.

"And Bella, don't think that I don't know what you're thinking."

"Fuck..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following o/s is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This o/s is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible beta EdwardsFirstKiss!

* * *

Q & D

2

I was wondering if she would come tonight. She's comes every night around 7:00 pm but it's now 9:00 pm and I haven't seen her yet.

"This next song goes out to this lovely couple celebrating forty-two years of marriage, y'all."

The crowd hoots and howlers, beers up in the air in congratulations. It's a small crowd tonight. Which is expected for a Tuesday, but she's been here every night to listen to me sing. I look over at the empty bar stool and start singing a classic country song.

Jasper is dragging the guitar a little, forcing me to create a new arrangement. I throw him a look of defiance and he steps back in place. That's what we do; we create new things, architects during the day and songwriters at night. We play at different clubs along Broadway, entertaining the tourists, while hoping someone from the music scene hears the next great hit.

That's our plan anyway.

I close my eyes trying to get out of my head. I open them and watch as the older couple get up out of their seats and start swaying to the tune. Every eye is on them, except for a few to my left.

Their eyes have been on me all night begging for a quick fuck. Instant groupies. Bar hopping and partying for the night. Hoping to get laid, by anyone.

I'm not bad looking, hell I'm told I'm not on a daily basis, but I'm not an easy fuck. Go down the street gals.

We finish the song and Jasper announces the next one is our last for the night and reminds everyone that we work for tips.

I've been ready to leave since I came tonight; she's not here and I need to fix it.

I hit the first note then see those gray boots on the dance floor, just standing there. Everyone else's is swinging around except for those boots.

I look up into deep brown eyes, and there's red around them. I want to go to her, but I can't stop playing. I play a few more notes and then, "Fuck it!" _I didn't mean to say that out loud._ "Goodnight y'all and thank you for coming. Jasper take us out."

Jasper narrows his eyes at me pissed, but keeps playing. He takes over the lead vocals as I rush over to those boots.

"You came?" I said more of a question.

She smiles shyly then looks down.

I grab one of her hands and pull her over to a quieter corner at the bar. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't realize how important—look, take the job, I will follow you anywhere."

"Edward, You can't do that. What about your dreams?"

"Bella, you are my dreams. You, baby, make my dreams come true every day." _I meant that shit too._

She gazes into my eyes for a while, contemplating something in her head. "Edward, I love you."

I sigh out in relief. "I love you too, babe. Fuck, I was about to rush out and find you. I should have never left in the middle of our fight. Then when you didn't show up...I didn't know how fucked up I had made us."

She laughs. "Edward Masen, you can never fuck us up. Well, if you fucking cheat on me, I'll fuck you up! But we are good."

I kiss her.

I want to do more back at our home. We made a pact twenty-five years ago to be friends forever as kids. Ten years ago we made a pact to never go to sleep angry when we married. Technically we haven't been to bed yet.

"Let's go home and make-up." I smile cooing through her hair.

She leans back smirking at me. "Why don't we wait for these people to leave and do some making up on this bar, right here?" Her hand pats the ledge.

"Damn, I like your thinking."

"Oh, and Edward, I decided not to take that position in California. Nashville is our home. And where I want our child to grow up," she says grinning at me.

"Bella, I can't." Then I thought, _our child_? We have always said children not child. I look at her and she's grinning ear to ear, then she pats her belly. "Fuck...are you saying..."

She nods her head. "I was feeling sick all week; tonight after you left I threw up. Alice came over with several pregnancy tests and made me pee on them all. Edward, they all came out positive."

I stood in shock staring at her. I'm about to be a dad? Hell! I'm about to be a dad! "I'm about to be a dad!" I scream.

The music stops and everyone cheers.

I grab Bella and swing her around before remembering she's having my baby.

"Sorry, but I'm so excited. I love you Isabella Masen."

"I love you, too Mr. Masen."

I take her into a hug, looking over to see my best friend and his girl, Alice, hugging as well.

Jasper leans over and grabs his beer, raising it with a wink, and mouths welcome back to Nashville.

* * *

The FB group helped with this Q&D. Thank you!

So, I went to Nashville last weekend. Can you tell?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following o/s is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This o/s is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible beta EdwardsFirstKiss!

* * *

 **Warning**

 *****Cheating (Well...sort of) Depends on your take******

* * *

Q & D

3

His lips feel better than my dreams.

So soft. Tender. I can't stop the urge.

He presses harder against me. His moans are making me wetter.

 _We can't do this._

I place my hands against his chest. Scratching at his firm pecks; trying to find the will to push him away. My arms shake and I whimper as he takes my bottom lip into his mouth.

I push.

He pulls in. Wrapping his arms tighter around my waist.

"Fuck," he breathes against my lips.

I moan like the whore I am when his tongue sweeps across mine.

No! I yell in my head.

 _We can't do this._

-QD-

"Bella, those are from Eddie of course." Tanya rolls her eyes.

I could always hope they're from someone else. Tanya has always had a lot of admirers. But they look like one he would send. He is always sending her flowers. Just because. But they were the perfect selections for whatever reason he had. The bouquet for, "your smile brightens up my day," he bought last week was the perfect selection of yellow assortments.

Everything he did for her was perfect.

It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate the gestures. However, not as much as I do.

Edward Masen is perfect. I know no one is perfect, but he is perfect to me. Tanya will happily tell you his faults, but she seems very happy with all of them. Anyone would be happy with Edward.

-QD-

"Fuck..." I moan.

His body is hard. _Of course it is_. He's a rugby player; the Ivy League type. He plays with his alumni college brothers from whatever fraternity he is a member of. On some Sundays, we watch them play.

"Damn, please..." I beg.

His fingers are skirting along the lace of my panties. Teasing, ever so lightly. When one finger slides up between my folds I hiss.

"So wet for me," he whispers in my ear.

 _That voice_...

-QD-

That voice, the one that changed me from the moment I heard, "Hello, I'm Edward Masen." Pulls me away.

"Hi, Bella." He smiles at me.

"Edward, nice flowers." I nod over towards the over the top bouquet sitting on our countertop. Tanya and I share a townhouse.

"Not too much?" he asks.

"No..." I sigh, with a slight grin.

His hand touches my shoulder. "You know I send them to impress you, right?"

" _Right_." I shake my head.

He squeezes my shoulder staring longer than normal.

The butterflies in my stomach start up and I'm instantly wet.

His eyes narrow before looking over to Tanya who has now made her presence known.

"Baby, I love the flowers," she says walking over and giving him a kiss.

Always publicly acceptable. Not because of my best friend. I've seen her ram her tongue down a man's throat before; many men in fact. But Edward wasn't one for PDA.

"Bella, do you want to join us for dinner?" she asks.

"No, I've got a lot of work to do."

"We're going to your favorite restaurant. They made the seaweed salad. I checked." Edward adds.

I'm surprised and wide eyed. "Don't tempt me. But I have a deadline I need to make".

 _I lie._

I also had no clue he knew I loved that salad, I thought to myself.

-QD-

 _We can't do this. Everything about this is wrong._

His mouth nips and bites up my neck; and he deeply inhales close to my ear. "You always smell so good."

I growl and kiss his stubble jaw line. He looks like he hasn't slept for days.

"You feel good," I say as I crash my lips to his.

His fingers pull the lace aside, and now they are deeply inside me. Lingering, slowly caressing, as he pulls out before achingly sliding them back in again.

It all feels unreal. My body shakes from the pleasure. It is too much. His lips, his hands, his cock that is pressed hard against me. Our bodies tangled up.

-QD-

"I think he's going to propose!" Tanya says as she flops on top of my bed.

My heart drops. "He loves you." I barley breathe.

"He does," she giggles. "Can you imagine, me, Tanya Masen!"

I force out my own giggle, but I am truly happy for her.

"So, do you know when?" She asks.

"How would I know?"

"Bell's, you're my best friend. Umm, hello. You had better make sure he picks the right ring."

"Of course I will."

"I can't wait for our kids to grow up together. They will be best friends." She says rolling on top of me.

"Our kids will have the coolest mothers," I laugh with her.

"And hot dads too!" She growls.

"That is a must."

We both look up at the ceiling in silence for a moment.

"Bell's, I never imagined finding someone like Edward. I mean, you know the guys I've dated."

I prop up on my elbow and laugh. "Ugh, they were all losers. But Edward makes it all worth it, right?"

"Yes, he fucking does!"

"You are very lucky, Tanya." I sigh.

"Oh, Bella. You will find someone soon. I told Edward to introduce you to his co-worker Jake. He says he's not good enough for you, though. I love how overprotective he is of you."

"Yeah..."

She props herself up, staring at me. "You two are my rocks; you more so than Edward. We've been through a lot together."

Tanya and I became friends as kids. In fact, on the day my dad moved us from Forks to Chicago, she ran up to me excited with cupcakes her mother made. They were chocolate; my favorite.

We've been friends ever since.

Seventeen years of sticking together through good and bad. We've always had each other's back. And our own girl code.

One that I have broken every day since Edward Masen arrived.

I am in love with my best friend's boyfriend.

-QD-

For a moment I allow myself to feel. Not think about the damage this will do to all three of us.

One more minute, I think, before I let my heart be broken.

"I have wanted you for too long, Bella."

Hearing my name with so much need, and from Edward, well...I was about to cross over the line.

Edward's fingers pump faster, harder. His breaths are becoming more rapid. His words declaring everything I have wanted to hear.

He loves me. He's always loved me. He is a fool. The moment he knew, he should have broken it off with Tanya. He was afraid he would lose me. Afraid I didn't feel the same way. Never wanted to come between us. Knowing now that he can't keep living this lie.

Every confession is chipping away at my torn heart.

"Stop." I say barely in a whisper.

Edward's hand hesitates as his green eyes question if he's heard correctly.

"Edward, stop! We can't do this." I weakly push him away, my body not wanting to let go.

"Isabella..."

I take a few steps back. Needing some distance. Trying not to look into his eyes. Knowing if I do, that it will be the end of us. I love her too much.

I turn away from him. Jerk my arm away as he tries to grab hold of me.

"She is my best friend, Edward. She's like my sister. This is wrong. Fuck..."

I feel him close. The heat of his body and the warmth of his breath as he says, "I love you. Did you not hear me?"

I smile at the words before a deep sadness takes over.

"You said you loved her, as well."

"I do...I thought I did. I tried to, Bella. She is perfect for me on paper. She ticks off every standard Doctor's wife requirements. We were going to be a power couple. As I continued to advance at the hospital, Tanya was to be at my side helping me make that happen."

I snort. "You really don't know her well, Edward. Tanya doesn't like being put in a box."

"I found that out, but I didn't care until I met you."

I huff. "I will never be placed in a box either."

He chuckles. "No, Ms. Swan, you control your own destiny." He sweeps my hair off my shoulder to one side. The moment his lips touch my shoulder, my body instinctively presses against his. "You control our destiny."

Strong wet kisses glide up to behind my ear, and then he sucks—firmly. The spot he finds is linked directly to my sex apparently because I instantly become wet.

Thoughts of what his mouth can do to me floods my mind. Along with what my mouth wants to do to him.

 _No!_

"Stop!"

I turn and look him straight in the eyes. "We can never be together."

His face falls for a moment then a look of determination gleams in his eyes. "Tanya and I are over. She asked me if it was because of another woman, and I didn't deny it, Bella."

We gaze into the other's eyes for a moment. There are no awkward feelings. As always, we are comfortable in the silence.

"It doesn't matter. Tanya loves you and getting over you will not be easy."

He grabs each of my hands in his. "We can work this out."

"Edward, we crossed the line. I...I do love you. Maybe...when things have settled, and she's stopped crying...and threatening to cut you." We both chuckle, uncomfortably. "And when time starts healing her broken heart. Maybe...there will be a chance. But for now, I'm going to be there for my best friend who has just had her heart torn out of her chest by the man she thought was her happily ever after."

I squeeze his hands before letting them go.

"Goodbye, Edward." I say and start to walk out of his office.

"Isabella, I truly didn't want to hurt her. I had to be honest to myself. To you."

I look one last time at him. "I know that, Edward." I turn the doorknob stepping out until I'm stopped cold in my tracks when I hear him say...

"Take as long as you feel necessary; I will be here. Waiting patiently for...our happily ever after."

* * *

The FB group helped with this Q&D. Thank you!

I'm in the mood for some darker Edwards, so we will see what's up next.

THANK YOU for the reviews. I'm responding now to all of them. Hope you're enjoying this little quickies.

FYI, working on the Epi for Going Down. Hopefully the next few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following o/s is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This o/s is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible beta EdwardsFirstKiss!

* * *

Happy Memorial Day weekend/Bank holiday or just weekend for many.

FYI, I'm still working on responding to all reviews slowly. Final edits for the new book and just life is slowing me down but eventually I will get to them. And appreciate them all!

* * *

Q & D

4

"Look at me, Isabella!" My brown eyes instantly met his green ones. "Do you have a concern?"

I said nothing.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Edward snapped.

Silently, I stood; becoming wetter from his heated gaze. The moment my mouth curved upward his followed as his eyes darkened.

 _Game on._

Edward sauntered around me, staking his position. The city lights illuminated the darkened space from the floor to ceiling windows that lined his office.

I took a step, chastising myself for faltering under his glare.

This was it; everything relied on his next move. My job that I loved. My incredible apartment that I adored. With this one play, I would either have the man who I've day dreamed about at my desk for over five months or be walked out by security. Stripped of my dream job. Fancy new apartment be damned. I'll have to move back to Forks.

The air was thick and palatable. My back singed from the heat radiating off his chest as he stepped closer. My eyes closing from the overwhelming feeling of fear. Fear that I had imagined this, all of it. The late night meetings he scheduled. The impromptu lunches that would end with a quick game of Chess; his vice versus an afternoon scotch. The constant feeling of being undressed by his eyes on a daily basis.

I heard him inhale. Visualizing his jaw tense, always when he was frustrated.

Frustrated by my short skirts I would purposely wear, and the low cut blouses, trying to show some sort of skin. I may not have been ample in the chest area; however I had enough to catch Mr. CEO looking at them on more than one occasion. The fuck me heels that caused me to cringe just thinking about the pain. All worth it for this moment.

"Open your eyes!" he ordered. Startling me. I looked down at his expensively polished shoes. "You've been a very troublesome assistant, Ms. Swan."

I shivered, as his hand touched the exposed skin on my chest between the V-neck of my blouse; slowly sliding up between my breasts. Caressing my collar bone before drawing my chin up to meet his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think you've purposely been driving me fucking crazy this entire time."

I said nothing.

"Those short fucking skirts that barely cover that apple ass. Those heels that make your legs cry out to be wrapped around me while I eat that fucking pussy of yours."

My eyes widened as I swallowed hard.

His mouth turned up into that panty melting grin of his. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

I stayed silent. Feigning innocence.

He leaned in closer, tilting his head. His breath floated over my lips. "Let's see how quiet you are when I'm fucking you over my desk." I squirmed. "And over my conference table." I moaned. "But let's see how silent you stay when those tits are pressed against the cold window, showing all of New York your come face, as I plow my seed into that tight pussy, now shall we."

Silence broken, I breathed out, "Check..."

"Mate!" Edward growled before his mouth wrapped around mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following o/s is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This o/s is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to Midnight Cougar, Shannon and Karen Cullen Grey for pre-reading, while EdwardsFirstKiss is on holiday.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It's been longer to post than planned, but more to come. I do want to write a few longer Q &D's, but that will have to happen after this next book is released.**

 **Because I've been so focused on my current edits, it didn't surprise me when I asked myself what would happen if Edward and Bella had to deal with this tension. So, I wrote this. Playing off my characters' issues from The Devil has a Britsh Accent, with two of my favorite SM ones.**

* * *

Q&D

5

"I'm standing in front of you, yet why can't you see me?" I asked.

Edward's eyes fell.

"Just go, Edward." I pushed around papers on my bedroom desk.

"Bella, no."

"I'm not a girl anymore," I snapped, and turned around. "But if you open your eyes you might see that."

"I do...see you."

"You see through me."

"Damn it, Bella!" Edward grabbed hold of my shoulders, facing me to him.

The hurt melted to desperation. My body leaning in, nowhere near quenched for his dried up affection.

Edward was always stiff when we were this close. Always careful to not touch me. A man, who was forever hugging and loving his fans, was afraid to show me an ounce of emotion. So, I took what I needed. I always did.

Stiff as a board, I inched closer to him. Finding comfort from the radiating heat, his body always told a different story. The tight line that crossed his forehead, the slight tremble of his fingertips, and the fluctuations of his heartbeat as his breath tried to catch up, were all his telltale signs.

My eyes looking to his tight lip, as his darkened brows pointed toward them. The slight movement down his throat as he inhaled proved to me he was affected. I affected him.

I made sure I wore his favorite perfume, washed my hair with the shampoo he always commented about when he placed his head to mine.

I looked over to his right hand that clasped on to my shoulder. Muscles tight as he fought to control his fingers—failing miserably. One was out of step, softly floating over exposed skin. His eyes followed mine as I watched his concentration to hold firm. Mine daring him to touch.

 _Feel my soft skin over your fingertips. What other parts of me would you dare to touch._

Instinctually, I grabbed hold of his hand. Placing mine on top as I dragged his fingers across my shoulder, up my neck, and to my lips. I turned his hand, kissing his palm, celebrating the rapid fall of his restraint.

Edward's mouth fell open, and I watched the tip of his tongue glide over his bottom lip. His other hand grasped firmly onto my shoulder as he took a step closer.

The space between us heated. His eyes searched places deep inside me, while I watched his change into something...carnal...

I leaned my chest into his. Arousal flowed rapidly through me. I inched closer, all while daring him with my eyes to stop.

Go ahead, make another excuse, or run away, I thought. Do what you do best and flee.

Not this time.

When Edward realized what had happened. I'd made sure he'd never forgot how it felt.

****Q&D****

* * *

Thank you for letting me crossover my worlds. I hope you enjoyed that, and if you did, check out the info below.

 **Current News:**

Pre-orders is now available for my next book The Devil has a British Accent Book One:Jackson. I've been asked which fanfiction story it's from. This has _never_ been a fanfiction story. All new, and I'm excited for your input. My first Paranormal. You can find my website link on my profile page to check it out.

I'm inviting all of you to join the Redtini's FB group. I'm posting some sneak peaks, exclusives, giveaways and we just have a good time.


End file.
